Hate Haze Writerblock
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: Random fic : writerblock membuatku mengalami kejadian ganjil semacam ini? Beelzebub menjadi nyata dan Miku di depan mata? Ku rasa otakku memang perlu ku bawa ke tempat reparasi saja.
1. Chapter 1

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Hate Haze Writerblock**

**Story © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**UTAUloid © Vocaloid fan-made over there**

**Genre : Fantasy / (Undetermined yet)**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam memandangi tampilan _Microsoft word_ yang sudah lebih dari lima menit kau buka," lelaki pirang yang duduk di kursi panjang tak jauh dariku mengambil jeda ketika sekaleng minuman bersoda rasa lemon menyumpal mulutnya. Aku meliriknya sekilas dan dia menghela napas lega setelah bibirnya yang bersinggungan dengan metal pembungkus itu terpisah, "tanpa mengetikkan satu pun kata?"

"Entahlah." Aku hanya menarik kembali punggung yang serasa membatu akibat terlalu condong di depan layar monitor LCD _notebook _yang sudah dua tahun ini ku gunakan. Suara desis halus kipas kecil pendingin perangkat lunak di dalamnya terdengar sedikit lebih kencang meski sayup-sayup. Seperti hari kemarin dan kemarin lusa, tak ada satu pun hal di dalam kepalaku yang layak untuk ku tulis.

Beberapa rekan berkata bahwa musik bisa membantu menstimulus dalam membuat karya tulis. Tapi dalam kenyataannya, hal tersebut tidaklah berlaku bagiku. Aku telah mencoba dengan menyumbat telingaku menggunakan _earphone_, di mana suara merdu sang diva dunia maya mengalun dari sekian daftar lagu yang ku susun di dalam _playlist_. Namun bukannya inspirasi atau apa yang ku dapatkan. Sebaliknya, justru aku semakin larut dalam permainan tarik suaranya.

Dan di sinilah aku. Seorang dungu di depan kertas putih digital. Termenung dan ditertawakan oleh orang asing yang entah sejak kapan dia tinggal bersamaku.

"Kau tahu," Sekarang dia kembali berkata. Memutar malas kepalanya seraya menempatkan sorotan manik berwarna emas itu pada figurku yang bertopang dagu. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya, yang beberapa saat lalu menumpu kaki kiri di atas lutut dengan salah satu tangan terulur rata di sandaran sofa, menjadi sama sepertiku ─Kedua kaki terentang, dan kaleng terakhir tergenggam di kedua tangannya. "mungkin sedikit berjalan-jalan di luar sana akan memberimu sebuah ide yang menakjubkan."

"Mungkin," ku ulang kembali sepotong dari kata-kata yang dia lontarkan padaku, bernada penakanan yang bermakna _aku tak sependapat. _

"Mungkin," dan untuk yang kedua. Kali ini berisi pertimbangan.

Dari titik buram penglihatanku, bisa ku tahu dia kembali mengambil seteguk isi minuman yang sudah dia habiskan sebanyak tiga kaleng ─yang di tangannya saat ini adalah kaleng ke empat. Entah berapa kaleng lagi yang bisa dihabiskannya. Suguhkan saja seisi mesin penyedia minuman tersebut, kau pasti bisa mendapati wajah lelaki _blond_ ini berbinar-binar ─yang mana tentu saja sangat _out of character _dari orang berpenampilan sok keren saat ini.

Satu lenguhan panjang. Pada akhirnya ku setujui juga ide yang dia berikan. Ku lipat kembali _notebook_ berwarna merah gelap di hadapanku, dan aku beranjak dari kursi panjang yang ku duduki. Tujuan pertamaku adalah sebuah taman kecil yang berjarak beberapa blok dari sini. Arena bermain sederhana untuk anak-anak di mana terdapat ayunan, perosotan, kolam pasir dan segala macam hal lain yang bisa mereka mainkan bersama teman sebaya.

Memasukkan benda eletronik berukuran sebuah buku _bigboss_ di dalam tas selempang kecilku, ku langkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Terik matahari segera menyambut kulitku begitu knob ku putar dan daun pintu terbuka lebar. Ah, ya, musim panas.

"Berubah pikiran, huh?" sahutan sebuah suara dari balik punggungku. Tak ku toleh atau ku berikan isyarat lainnya, karena aku tahu dia pasti meyungging senyum yang membuat jemariku gatal untuk mendandani wajahnya ─dan itu tentu menyia-nyiakan tenaga jika kau berniat menggunakannya untuk menerobos siraman ultraviolet dari sang penjelajah langit khatulistiwa.

Pintu pun ku tutup dengan kasar demi mengenyahkan dia dari jangkauan pandanganku untuk sementara. Sembari menghela napas, dan keringat yang mulai terkumpul di pelipisku, kulangkahkan kedua kaki menuju tempat pemberhentian yang telah ku putuskan untuk ku kunjungi.

Sungguh, panas tahun ini memang tak bisa dianggap lawan yang enteng. Entah berapa derajat suhu yang membuat udara tampak menari-nari di atas aspal jalanan. Langit cerah tanpa awan ─dan sialnya juga, tanpa angin berhembus, sukses membuatku seperti seorang pelari marathon di atas _track_ puluhan kilometer. Jaket merah yang ku gunakan turut menjadi bumerang bagiku. Pakaian ini memang mampu menghalau sengatan cahaya langsung, tetapi tetap dia tak bisa berlaku demikian pada panas yang perlahan-lahan merembes hingga memanggang tubuhku.

Rasanya seperti seorang musafir di tengah padang gurun. Jika tidak segera menemukan sebuah oase ─atau dalam kasusku kali ini adalah sebuah mesin penyedia minuman, mungkin aku bisa hilang kesadaran. Berdasar ingatanku, benda tersebut tersedia tak jauh dari taman. Setidaknya aku harus bisa bertahan. Ayolah, tidak lucu untuk anak laki-laki ambruk di tengah terik matahari. Apalagi hanya karena menuju taman bermain untuk anak-anak demi mencari objek karya tulisnya.

Setelah melalui jalanan yang seolah berubah menjadi persimpangan antara surga dan neraka, akhirnya aku bisa bersorak gembira begitu mendapati percabangan jalan yang terakhir. Cukup mengambil rute kiri dan mesin penyelamat para kafilah yang tersesat tersebut akan menampakkan diri di depan mata, begitu juga oase dengan naungan rimbun pepohonan yang bernama taman bermain.

Namun, begitu tumit ini berbelok di tempat yang ku maksud. Sebuah pemandangan membuatku tersentak.

Tepat di atas jalanan beraspal yang tentu suhunya bisa membuat kulit menjerit, sosok berdominasi warna _turquoise_ tertelungkup. Tepatnya, hanya beberapa jengkal dari kakiku. Ku perhatikan dia lebih seksama seraya menghampiri dan berdiri bertekuk lutut di dekatnya untuk memastikan dia tidak apa-apa ─di samping rasa keheranan yang aneh dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di dalam kepalaku.

"He-Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?!" seruku sembari mencoba membangunkannya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Saat itulah otakku yang sempat berhenti bekerja akibat _overheat_ kembali menjalankan fungsinya. Mataku yang memperhatikan secara detail dan seksama mengirim pesan visual untuk kedua kali pada perangkat berpikirku tersebut. Dan hasil yang muncul adalah seperti ini, atau kurang lebih.

Pertama, dia anak perempuan. Kau bisa melihat rok pendek berlipat-lipat berwarna hitam, ada corak garis hijau aqua di ujungnya. Kakinya yang terekspos dibalut oleh _stocking_ hitam dengan pola samar-samar ─seperti tuts-tuts _keyboard _piano─ hingga menyisakan sedikit dari bagian paha, dan benda itu sendiri seperti menyatu pada sepatu hitam ber-sol ─hijau aqua juga─ yang dia kenakan.

Kedua, dia mengenakan kostum Hatsune Miku. Itu sangat mudah dikenali. Baju berwarna abu-abu tanpa lengan. Di bagian ujung kerah baju dan lingkar lengan terdapat pola gelambir kecil-kecil berwarna _turquoise_, senada warna rambut panjang di kuncir dua yang menjuntai dan kini berserakan di sekitar tubuh kecilnya. Sebuah _headset _menyumpal telinga dan penutup lengan berwarna hitam berpola seperti desain _pad _keyboard DX100 ─sesuai info yang ku tahu dari wikia. Serta tato bertuliskan nomor seri Miku saat di rilis, "03". Lengkap dengan nama di bawahnya di lengan kiri.

Ketiga, dia benar-benar mencengangkan! Alasannya? Tidak lain dan bukan adalah kedetailan gadis ini dalam mendandani dirinya semirip mungkin calon tokoh utama dalam karya fanfiksi yang ingin ku buat. Dari _slide_ di _headset_ yang dia kenakan. Layar Display kecil seperti pada kalkulator, bertuliskan "VOCALOID" di bawahnya ; terletak di bagian dada kiri [aku bisa melihat sebagian akibat posisi badannya yang sedikit miring.] dan di bawah _pad_ DX100 yang ada di lengan. Lalu pengatur _pitch_ berbentuk _scroll_ di bagian atas sarung lengan yang sepertinya berfungsi sebagai pengait ─atau kurang lebih begitulah perkiraanku.

"Ga-gadis ini benar-benar mengagumkan." Bisikku sembari menelan ludah. Aku tak pernah melihat secara langsung seorang _cosplayer_, namun pengalaman pertamaku saat berjumpa salah satu di antara mereka benar-benar memberi kesan yang sulit diungkapkan.

Mengerikan! Maksudku… dalam artian sangat kagum. Aku seperti melihat seorang Hatsune Miku keluar dari layar saat PV _live _konsernya ku putar. Eh, tunggu! Bukan waktunya untuk mengagumi penampilan gadis malang ini!

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?! Katakan sesuatu!" ku goyang sekali lagi tubuhnya. Kali ini dia sepertinya bereaksi, aku bisa melihat jemari berkuku diwarnai serba _turquoise _bergerak-gerak pelan dan suara "uuu…" dari mulutnya. Bodoh sekali, dia pasti sedang lemas karena panas dan dehidrasi entah untuk berapa lama! Seperti tahu harus bertindak apa, kedua mataku bergulir pada satu objek yang sempat ku lupakan. Mesin penyelamat!

"Tunggu sebentar!" seruku seraya meninggalkannya sejenak. Kedua kakiku kemudian secara otomatis menjejak tanah sekuat tenaga meski jarak antara aku dan mesin minuman tersebut hanya lima meter.

Tergopoh-gopoh saat merogoh saku celana untuk mencari beberapa keping recehan, setelah ku dapat apa yang ku cari dalam kantong celanaku, ku masukkan tiga pecahan kecil tersebut ke dalam slot. "Eh?! Isinya hanya minuman soda rasa lemon?!" perhatianku sempat teralihkan oleh keganjilan daftar isi mesin ini di balik sekat kaca. Bayangan si gondrong itu pun kembali melayang di dalam kepalaku, tertawa berguling-guling. Sialan.

Terpaksa, ini bukan saatnya terpengaruh hal sepele semacam ini. Begitu tombol ku tekan, tiga kaleng minuman kegemaran makhluk rakus itu akhirnya menggelinding turun. Ku raih ketiganya sekaligus dalam jepitan lengan dan kembali ku hampiri gadis yang sekarat tadi.

Suara desis yang nyaring terdengar ketika tutup kaleng ku buka. Ku angkat sedikit tubuhnya dan ku sandarkan padaku agar ku bisa lebih mudah memberinya minuman ini.

Tetapi,

"A-APA!" siapa pun pasti akan dibuat kehilangan denyut jantung jika dia orang yang mengenal Hatsune Miku, lebih-lebih fans beratnya. Mimpi apa aku semalam? Dia sungguh seperti seorang Hatsune Miku yang asli! Kulitnya yang putih bersemu merah muda [mungkin akibat suhu panas], Wajah bulatnya, hidungnya, bibir mungilnya, bulu mata lentik yang menyapu pipi saat kelopak mata itu terpejam.

Lagi-lagi ku telan ludahku dengan susah payah. Ku dekatkan minuman kaleng yang tadi ku buka ke mulutnya dan mencoba untuk menuangkan sedikitnya seteguk.

Bibir itu begerak-bergerak sedikit saat dinginnya ujung besi bersinggunggan dengan kulitnya, begitu juga dengan alisnya yang ikut berkerut.

"Gluk… gluk… gluk…" suara cairan dingin di dalam kaleng bergerak menuruni kerongkongannya.

"Hei, kau sudah bisa bangun, kan?" aku menatapnya penuh khawatir. Seperti sebelumnya, suara "uuu…" lemah itu ku dengar. Perbedaannya, sekarang ia mulai membuka mata yang sejak tadi terpejam. Perlahan, selaput tipis yang melindungi organ pengelihatan di baliknya itu pun terbuka.

Seperti dugaanku, ia juga bermata _turquoise _─atau mungkin akibat dari efek _soft-lense_ khusus yang dia kenakan? Entahlah, yang pasti Itu benar-benar membuat degub jantungku naik beberapa ketukan.

"Hei siapa namamu? Dari mana asalmu?"

Pandangan gadis itu terlihat tidak fokus, meski begitu dia berusaha mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia berkedip-kedip. Mengamati wajahku seperti menatap makhluk asing, lalu memasang ekspresi… ketakutan? Atau…

"Kyaaa! Mesum!" satu kata yang tak ku duga akan dia teriakkan saat tersadar dari kondisi dehidrasi parah. Tanpa peringatan atau apapun, sebuah bogem, ─ya, benar, bogem! bogem mentah!─ dia layangkan tepat ke wajahku. Dalam jangkaun mati seperti ini, serangan kilat semacam itu tak mungkin lagi bisa aku hindari. Aku hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati menunggu sepersekian detik yang berlangsung lama seperti dalam adegan film _matrix,_ di susul pangkal empat jemari yang terlipat berkolisi dengan tulang pipiku.

"BUAGH!"

Aku tak menyangka bunyinya sebegitu renyah. Rasa perih juga tak menunggu lama untuk mengantri menambahkan rasa. Entah mengapa sekarang bayangan si gondrong pirang itu lagi-lagi muncul di kepalaku dan tertawa. Jika ku ingat-ingat, minuman lemon ini memang kegemaran si mesum itu. Apa mungkin juga minuman tersebut membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku adalah dia? Yang benar saja, mana mungkin, kan? Otakku pasti sedikit miring sehabis benturan barusan. Hmm, apa mungkin efeknya bisa sampai menjangkau sampai sana?

"Si-siapa kau! Meng-mengapa kau tiba-tiba meme-", gadis itu sekarang melepas diri dari sandarannya, bisa kurasakan beban ringan di perutku tak lagi ada di sana.

Pengelihatanku sedikit kabur saat ini. Ku gelengkan sedikit kepalaku sembari mengusap tempat di mana dia memukulku. Setelah titik fokusku kembali, ku dapati dia tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan mata sembab dan pundak yang bergidik. Ya ampun, kau pikir aku ini apa? huh! Tidakkah kau lihat kaleng minuman yang barusan kau habiskan setengah isinya masih tergenggam di tanganku?

"me-memelukku…"

"Puff!"

Apa itu tadi? _Special effect_? Apa aku sekarang sedang berada di dalam sebuah _manga_? Ku lihat asap tipis melayang-layang di atas kepalanya dan corak semerah padam kepiting rebus mendominasi wajahnya. Kau pasti bercanda.

Ah, jangan hiraukan, pertama-tama aku harus mengakhiri kesalah-pahaman ini. Aku lelaki baik-baik dan bersih dari julukan mesum sepanjang hidupku. Dan rekor itu tak akan pernah aku tanggalkan sampai kapan pun.

Menegakkan tubuh pada posisi berdiri menjulang di depannya, aku mulai menjelaskan pada Miku _wannabe _ini.

"Dengar nona, siapa pun kau yang keterlaluan mirip dengan Hatsune Miku di sana, aku adalah orang yang menolongmu saat tergeletak kehausan hingga tak bisa bersuara." Sungutku sedikit menaikkan nada. "jika memang seperti ini balasanmu, tahu tadi aku biarkan saja kau di tengah jalan, biar di gilas kendaraan lewat sekalian."

"Eh? Mirip? Hatsune Miku? Aku?" sambil memasang wajah bengong, gadis ini menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, mengucap beberapa kata. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Singkat saja, keheranan. Apa kepalanya juga mengalami hubungan arus pendek? Dia seperti orang ling-lung yang lupa sedang ber-_cosplay_ menjadi seorang virtual diva bermilyaran penggemar ─dan sukses besar dalam melakukan hal tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku Hatsune Miku! Kau pikir ada berapa Miku di dunia ini?!" tiba-tiba saja dia meledak. Wow!

"Nona, apa kau sedang tidak tidur sambil berjalan?" sindirku tanpa terpengaruh sedikit pun oleh gertakan kecilnya. Gadis itu lalu menggembungkan pipi dan mengkombinasikan kedua alisnya sehingga melengkung mirip lintasan _skateboard_ yang cekung_._

"Apa aku perlu bernyanyi untuk membuatmu percaya?" tudingnya tepat mengarah ke hidungku setelah dia kembali berdiri. Astaga, dia benar-benar pendek. Tinggiku saat ini 169cm, jika aku bandingkan dengannya, kurang lebih terdapat selisih 10-15cm.

"_Challenge Accepted._" Tukasku seraya memasang pose angkuh ─kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

Dia menatapku sebal. Tetapi sejenak kemudian mulai memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya dan tampak lebih tenang. Meletakkan tangan di depan dada layaknya seorang penyanyi berkelas hendak melepas suaranya yang merdu, dia mulai menghela napas. Lalu…

"_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama _

_Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne"_

Buset! Ke-ter-la-lu-an…

Sedikit bingung dengan apa yang terjadi? Oke. Lagu _world is mine_ memang memiliki awal lamban, aku sempat tercengang karena baru sadar bahwa suaranya yang sedikit cempreng saat berbicara ternyata menyimpan senjata rahasia seperti ini ─maksudku, sama persis dengan Hatsune Miku yang notabene hanya figur tak nyata! Namun begitu sampai di kalimat di mana dia harus menaikkan nada, aku mulai mengkhawatirkan keselamatan gendang telingaku.

Sambil bergaya mengikuti lagu tanpa iringan musik, dia terus melantunkan lirik yang di hafalnya di luar kepala.

_Tsundere,_ begitulah sebutan karakter yang dia tampilkan lewat lagu ini.

Selebihnya tidak ada komentar keluar dari mulutku. Gerak-geriknya, permainan olah vokalnya dan terlebih suaranya… apa di kepalanya telah tertanam sebuah program implan yang membuatnya bisa demikian selain ─mungkin─ wajah yang kebetulan presisi dengan sang diva? tapi dua hal yang membuatku segan mengakui seumpama dia benar-benar Miku.

Pertama, MIKU adalah karakter FIKSI.

Kedua, dia telah memukul wajahku bahkan menghinaku mesum. Bayangkan, sudah rusak, mau dikemanakan pula muka ini?

"Sekarang bagaimana, kau percaya, huh!" tantangnya setelah lagu yang ia nyanyikan usai.

Huh, Sombong sekali dia. Aku hanya memandangnya setengah lalu berkata, "Kau bilang dirimu Miku?" dia mengangkat dagu dengan bangga, "aku tak percaya meski pun kau Miku Hatsune terakhir di dunia!"

"Heee?!" gadis itu menarik diri secara dramatis. Bola matanya membulat dan memutih. Salah satu kakinya terangkat, tangan kanannya tertekuk di depan dada seperti hendak menangkis lemparan sebuah benda yang diarahkan padanya. Mulutnya mengotak dan secara keseluruhan, sekujur tubuhnya berjengit. Tunggu? Di mana aku pernah melihat tingkah seperti ini?

"Mengapa kau tidak percaya sih?!" jeritnya kemudian. Sembari berjinjit mencondongkan diri dan merapatkan kedua tangan di samping badan.

"Miku Hatsune itu tidak nyata, kau pasti gila jika bersikeras mengaku sebagai sang diva dunia maya." Sergahku.

Lelah meladeni isi kepala seorang _otaku_ hari ini yang tak ku tahu sudah rusak terlalu parah, ku lewati dia dan menuju sebuah bangku di bawah naungan sebuah pohon. Ku keluarkan _notebook_ ku dan kembali menekan tombol _power _untuk menyalakannya.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku nyata!" tiba-tiba gadis ini kembali menghampiriku. Dia membentakku dan tampak seperti bisa menangis kapan saja. Kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"Jika kau nyata, kau bukan Miku," tanggapku entang seraya mengklik icon _Microsoft word _di layar _desktop._ "karena selamanya Miku tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata." Ku lirik dia untuk kesekian kali. Kerutan heran terbentuk di antara kedua alisnya. Sebelum ia mengucap kalimat protes lain yang membuatku semakin yakin dia gila, ku lanjutkan kata-kataku. "setidaknya untuk saat ini. Teknologi manusia belum bisa, atau mungkin mustahil bisa menciptakan sosok _cyborg_ dengan kecerdasan tinggi dan reflek sehalus makhluk hidup." Ya, itu adalah kuasa Tuhan. Manusia perlu memanjat langit jika mereka ingin mewujudkan mimpinya. Tanpa bantuan apa pun.

"Jika dia datang dari suatu masa di mana logika mu tak mampu meraihnya." Huh, dia lagi? mau apa dia menyusulku kemari? Diam saja kau di rumah dan nikmati persediaan soda lemonmu. "atau jawaban dari permintaan konyolmu waktu itu,"

"Hei, bocah mata satu, siapa dia?" sejak kapan kau ku ijinkan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'bocah mata satu' huh? Makin lama makin menjengkelkan saja tingkah gadis aneh ini. Ku tatap arah di mana si pirang itu menampakkan diri dan secara bergantian memperhatikan Miku _wannabe_ yang masih memasang wajah sebal.

"jika dia adalah 'Hatsune Miku' yang sebenarnya, lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Hei Beelz, jangan bertele-tele, jika kau datang hanya untuk meledekku lagi sebaiknya kau kuras saja isi mesin minuman di seberang jalan sana." Sumpal mulutmu atau ku permak wajahmu.

"Ha… ha ha ha…" Bukannya pergi, pria jangkung itu malah tersenyum geli. Bahkan bukan hanya aku saja yang di buat jenuh oleh tingkah absurdnya.

"Hei, siapa sih dia, mencurigakan sekali." Gadis itu menoleh padaku dan berbisik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari karakter baru yang muncul di depan matanya.

"Dia Beelzebub. Sebenarnya hanya seekor Steel Chonchon yang sok menjadi salah satu monster kelas tinggi dalam _game online_ yang dulu ku mainkan. Lelaki berambut pirang itu adalah wujud manusianya." Eh? Tunggu dulu. Selama ini bukankah Beelzebub hanya kepribadian lain yang ku ciptakan berdasar sisa-sisa imajinasiku, tetapi bagaimana bisa gadis ini…

"Kau bisa melihatnya?" lanjutku sambil memasang wajah penuh tanya. Gadis itu kembali memperhatikanku dan temperamennya kambali menanjak seperti tadi.

"Apa sekarang kau menganggapku buta?! Jika aku buta, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi saat wajah mesummu berada begitu dekat denganku!" Mustahil! Sejak kapan?! Hei, seseorang berikanlah aku sebuah penjelasan yang masuk akal. Dan… stop! Jangan bahas hal itu lagi. lain kali jika kau tergeletak aku akan berjanji untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat apa pun, oke!

"Jadi, akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga ya," Dan ucapan lelaki itu kembali menarik perhatianku padanya. "Kurone?"

.

.

.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

THANKS FOR READ

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

A/N : Sekian dari random fic yang muncul saat author mencoba menulis tingkah author sendiri ketika mendapati _writerblock_ seperti ini. Melamun tak kenal juntrungnya dan [mungkin] bercanda dengan Beelzebub di dalam kotak _review, private message _atau _chat. _

Seperti biasa, author tidak menjamin kepastian _update_ dari cerita ini.

Sedikit curcol, fict ini sedikit terpengaruh dari gaya penceritaan POV orang pertama yang sering author temukan di dalam _light novel_ yang author baca. Serta idenya terpengaruh dari _visual novel_ yang di buat oleh _supplement time _yang berjudul _Mirai no Kimi to : Subete no Uta ni._

_=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=_

Len : "Lalu nasib kami bagaimana?"

Rin : "Tenang Len, kakakmu ini akan dengan sabar merawat dan mendandani adik perempuan barunya."

Len : "Ti-tidak! jangan!"


	2. Chapter 2

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Hate Haze Writerblock**

**Story © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**UTAUloid © Vocaloid fan-made over there**

**Genre : Fantasy / (Undetermined yet)**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

Apakah aku mengalami demam musim panas yang akhir-akhir ini sering diberitakan? Apakah halusinasi berkepanjangan adalah salah satu indikasi bahwa aku terjangkit demam tersebut? Tubuhku memang terasa seperti _barbeque_ di udara terbuka ini, namun aku yakin aku masih sehat dan segar bugar. Yah, kesampingkan kenyataan jika tubuh ini sedikit kaku karena jarangnya bergerak di luar ruangan. Meski begitu aku yakin secara garis besar aku tidak apa-apa.

Namun fenomena macam apa ini?

Pertama-tama adalah aku menemukan seorang _cosplayer _berdandan ala seorang diva dunia maya bermilyar fans tergeletak di tengah aspal jalanan. Gadis bernuansa _turquoise _tersebut mengenakan atribut yang begitu detail bahkan wajah dan suaranya pun membuatku merasa mustahil untuk percaya.

Seperti yang beberapa saat lalu ku katakan, dia seperti Hatsune Miku asli yang keluar dari PV _live_ konser. Aku dan dia sempat bersitegang akibat kesalah-pahaman yang membuatku harus mendapat predikat mesum darinya. Ayolah, dari sudut mana wajah ini tampak mesum? Sungguh, memperoleh sebutan seperti itu apalagi dari seorang gadis manis sepertinya membuat duniaku sempat mengalami goncangan gempa hebat meski hanya sekejab.

Lalu tak lama berselang, makhluk yang hanya hidup dalam khayalanku menampakkan diri di hadapan kami berdua. Mengatakan hal-hal tidak masuk akal sambil tertawa, tentang "Miku di depanku adalah asli" dan "permintaan yang pernah ku buat".

Saat itulah ku sadari bahwa gadis yang sejak tadi bersamaku rupanya menyadari keberadaan lelaki berambut pirang tersebut, yang mana sangat mustahil karena dia hanya proyeksi dari sosok tak nyata di dalam kepalaku.

"_**ZORA MIKU **__** EKISENTORIKKU FYUUCHAA NAITO!"**_

Dan sekarang, ku lirik gadis berambut _teal_ yang tengah duduk di samping kananku dengan sebelah alis berkedut. Kepalanya berayun kesana kemari sambil memasang tampang gembira dan tampak bersemangat. _Headset _yang dia kenakan saat ini terhubung dengan salah satu _port_ USB di _notebook_ ku. Dari barisan _toolbar_ di bawah layar, muncul sebuah notif kecil yang hanya ditampilkan kurang lebih lima detik. Tepatnya dari _software winamp_ yang ku putar.

Tulisannya adalah 'ZOLA MIKU ECCENTRIC FUTURE NIGHT', sebuah lagu dari seorang Komposer yang terkenal akan lagu-lagu bertema 'Night Series', **samfree**. Karya terbaru yang dia rilis pada 4 juli 2013 lalu. Musiknya sangat nikmat untuk ku dengar, membuat imajinasiku tentang _opening _sebuah _anime_ mengapung-ngapung di dalam kepala.

Terlebih kombinasi memukau antara KYO, YUU, WIL dan Miku. Jujur saja, jika aku diminta untuk memilih siapa saja karakter laki-laki favorit, aku akan secara lantang menjawab dengan nama mereka bertiga. Mereka seperti potongan puzzle yang perlu ada di antara koleksi _voice bank _Vocaloid. Suara mereka bertiga adalah suara yang memang seorang penyanyi laki-laki harus memilikinya. Entah apa sebutan yang pantas, yang pasti mereka jauh lebih baik dari Vanan'ice yang terkesan grup homo akibat lagu "Imitation Black", khususnya si _Shota_ Kagamine. Jika dia manusia, aku akan sangat prihatin dengan nasib bocah itu di mata para fans-nya.

Kesampingan ocehanku di atas. Tetap saja, aku tidak akan mendengarkan musik apapun selama mengetik. Hal itu hanya akan mengacaukan konsentrasi dan ketenangan yang ku butuhkan. Alasan itu juga lah yang menuntunku untuk mendatangi taman ini di siang terik. Anak kecil juga tidak akan bermain di jam-jam seperti ini. Sehingga aku bisa menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus mengikuti hukum 'udara panas dan dingin' ─menurut pelajaran sains.

Namun, aku ulangi lagi, apa ini?

"_**kako mirai tataeru you ni**_

_**nanatsu iro kagayaku umi ni**_

_**sai wa nagerareta"**_

Tanpa mempedulikanku yang menatapnya tajam, dia terus bernyanyi dan bergumam mengikuti irama lagu di telinganya. Tangan kanan menggenggam sebuah kaleng soda, tangan kiri menjaga keseimbangan _headset_ supaya tidak jatuh dari kepala.

Di sebelah kiriku, lelaki tadi ikut meramaikan suasana dengan suara seruputan bibirnya yang menjijikkan. Dua-duanya memejam mata menikmati kegemaran masing-masing. Sedangkan aku? Harus mengalami proses kenaikan suhu badan menuju titik lebur.

"TIDAK BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!" Ha, meletus juga diriku pada akhirnya. Miku sedikit menjerit kaget dan tuan rakus menyemburkan isi mulutnya. Suara ku barusan pasti lebih lantang dari toa pengeras adzan di masjid sebelah, sampai-sampai bisa menusuk telinga yang bebal akibat tersumpal _headset._

"ADA APA BERTERIAK-TERIAK?! BUKANKAH KAU SETUJU UNTUK MEMINJAMKAN DAFTAR LAGU DI DALAM _NOTEBOOK_ USANGMU ITU!" jaga bicaramu! tak peduli kau diva atau apa, orang yang sudah kerasukan emosi seperti ini tidak akan pandang status dan kasta. Aku memang berbaik hati dengan mempersilahkanmu mendengarkan secuil koleksi lagu-lagu yang kau nyanyikan di dalam _memory _benda ini, itu juga karena….

"_Hei mata satu, kau sedang membawa notebook bukan?"_

"_Panggil saja aku Kurone, sebutanmu itu membuatku merasa seperti sesembahan penganut berhala saja. Mengerikan. Kau tahu!"_

"_Terserah, pokoknya sebagai ganti rugi karena mencari kesempatan di saat aku tidak sadarkan diri, kau harus memperbolehkanku mendengarkan koleksi lagu-lagu di benda yang kau bawa."_

"_H~a~a~a~h, merepotkan saja. Oke-oke!"_

Tetapi sepertinya itu adalah kesalahan fatal. Jadi sekarang, apa aku juga perlu menambal bibir ketusmu itu dengan sebatang tunas daun bawang? Bukankah kau sangat menyukainya?

Coba pahamilah posisiku sekarang. Sudah hampir melebihi sepuluh jari jumlah cerita fanfiksi yang membusuk di akunku saat ini. Meski jumlah _review _dan _favorite_ serasa tidak sebanding dengan usahaku, tetapi mendapati cerita yang menggantung di angan-angan saja, bukan hanya orang yang telah membaca saja merasa kecewa, aku pun merasa terbebani secara tak langsung.

Cerita berseri seharusnya memiliki akhir jelas, bukan lenyap tak berbekas di tengah jalan. Seorang teman pernah berkata 'bukankah semua itu sangat disayangkan?'. Tepat sekali.

Karena di mana ada awal harus ada akhir.

Lalu mau bagaimana lagi, isi kepala ini terlalu mudah mendidih ketika digunakan untuk mencari bahan tulisan. Ujung-ujungnya semua menguap. Kosong melompong terpantul jelas di wajah yang bengong. Dan di saat aku tengah berjuang mati-matian seperti ini, kalian berdua malah berkonspirasi.

"Sebenarnya kau itu ingin menulis apa sih?!" bukan urusanmu. Tak perlu bertanya seperti itu jika rambu merah masih menyala di kepalamu. Melihat tipe gadis sepertimu, pasti hanya kritikan pedas yang keluar nantinya. Cerita ini saja belum usai, aku tak mau bibit-bibit imajinasiku ini mati setelah susah payah ku semaikan hanya karena kritik-kritik tak karuan.

Ku tatap gadis itu lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Kami sempat beradu cahaya kilat dari sorotan mata masing-masing, seperti dalam adegan pertempuran _ultraman_ melawan monster raksasa di setiap episode tayang.

Pada awalnya kami berdua unggul, tapi tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengambil alih jalannya pertempuran ini. Setelah beberapa jeda, bayangan di mana _ultra-Miku_ kehilangan tenaga karena terlalu lama di medan laga tergambar di kepalaku. Lampu indikasi berbentuk huruf "Y" di dadanya berkelap-kelip, berubah warna dari hijau menjadi merah.

Lalu, cukup dengan sekali sentakan dan dia pun akhirnya jatuh juga.

"BLEGAR!" ya, sesekali seorang _ultraman_ perlu merasakan kekalahan juga bukan? jika tidak begitu, jalan cerita akan monoton dan membosankan.

"Hu-Hu…"

Eh?

"HUEEEE!"

WTH?!

"HUEEE! HUEEE!"

Sial. Mengapa malah jadi begini? Tiba-tiba saja pandangan tajam itu melembek ─yang mana ku kira itu adalah tanda di mana kemenangan sudah dalam genggamanku─ namun begitu cairan bening mulai melumasi kelopak matanya…

Sepertinya akulah yang tumbang kali ini.

"_Mekarabin!"_ entah mengapa aku seperti mendengar suara demikian. Bukankah itu adalah jurus dari _Dejiko_ dari planet _Digi-charat_?* ─saat dia menggunakan sepasang matanya untuk menembakkan cahaya penghancur yang mampu membuat jejak seperti kawah sepanjang jarak jangkaun pertikel pijarnya ketika dilesatkan sejajar dengan tanah.

"HUEEE! HUEEE! HUEEE!"

"Wah wah wah, kau raja tega juga ya," komentar dari makhluk lain yang tadinya hendak ku hajar, namun terselamatkan oleh gencatan senjata antara aku dan Miku.

"Argh!" ku acak rambutku yang sudah tak jauh beda dengan semak belukar akibat berkali-kali ku garuk meski tidak gatal. "Baik-baik, aku minta maaf atas sikapku barusan! Sekarang bisakah kau diam?!"

"…" He? Langsung diam?

"Tetapi," Oh tidak, aku mulai tak menyukai ini. Kau tahu alasannya? Itu karena tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman licik melengkung menghiasi wajah imutnya yang sedikit bulat.

Mata itu… tatapan seperti seekor hamster hendak menerkam biji matahari* itu…

mengapa wanita selalu menggunakan kelemahan mereka menjadi sebuah senjata di saat yang sangat krusial?!

"Traktir aku dulu!" sambil menodongkan jari dia mulai menuntut ganti rugi untuk kedua kali. "_Haagen Danz_ rasa daun bawang!" Sudah ku duga pasti akan begini.

Yang benar saja?! Apakah perasaan wanita itu sebegitu mahalnya? Sekali rengek mintanya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Bukan hanya merek terkenal, namun cita rasa yang dipilih tidak kalah mencengangkan. DAUN BAWANG! Dengar itu, DAUN BAWANG! Orang bodoh mana membuat es krim dengan rasa demikian? Mengapa dia tidak beli sendiri saja? Bukankah dia sang diva, tentu berdompet setebal tembok beton, bukan? Permintaanmu itu tak jauh berbeda seperti menyuruhku memintal buih lautan menjadi permadani. Mustahil level maksimum!

"Kalau tidak mau, aku nangis lagi loh… hiks… hiks…" ancaman macam apa itu?!

"Hu-Hu…" oke! Hentikan, aku menyerah. Curang kau Miku, mengapa kau harus diciptakan dengan wujud yang begitu _moe_? Siapapun penciptanya pasti telah mendesain dia sedemikian rupa agar bisa menangkis kemarahan siapa saja dengan memiliki daya tarik maksimal seperti itu. Hanya manusia tanpa hati yang mungkin tega menyakitinya.

Eh, bukannya itu aku? Enak saja, aku punya alibi dan dasar yang kuat kenapa aku melakukannya. Dia gadis manja, seseorang perlu bersikap tegas untuk mengembalikannya ke jalan yang lurus dan benar.

"Kau berpikir seperti orang plin-plan,"

Huh?

"kau tadi berkata orang yang menyakitinya adalah mesin tanpa hati, tetapi sedetik kemudian kau berkata seseorang harus memberinya pelajaran."

KAU! Ku tatap Beelzebub seperti hendak melubangi kepalanya dengan sorot mataku. Meski bagaimanapun dia masih bagian dari buah pikiranku, kepribadian lain yang juga selalu ku gunakan untuk mengungkapkan setiap kalimat yang tak ingin ku ucapkan lewat mulutku sendiri. Seperti sindiran, hinaan dan sejenisnya. Yang kemudian aku akan bertengkar dengannya seolah dia orang lain yang harus disalahkan [Tahukah alasannya? Itu adalah ungkapan maafku secara tak langsung setelah berbuat demikian]. Artinya, dia memiliki akses masuk ke dalam isi kepalaku. Begitulah cara dia membeberkan apa yang ku pikirkan di sini.

Ku perhatikan sekali lagi Miku yang sudah pasti bisa menguping apa yang dikatakannya. Sekarang wajah bulat itu semakin parah sembabnya. Sial! Sepertinya aku harus bersiap menerima tambahan ganti rugi.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

Apanya ide menakjubkan? Niatku untuk melanjutkan beberapa _chapter_ dari sekian fanfiksi berujung menjadi acara mengasuh bayi. Di sebuah taman hiburan, kini aku harus menuruti setiap keinginan gadis manis yang langsung terlahir dalam usia 16 tahun dan tak kan pernah tumbuh dewasa atau pun menua meski empat digit angka di kalender terus berubah.

Mengabsen satu-persatu wahana yang ada, tubuhku ini diseretnya kesana kemari seperti boneka. Sekarang aku mulai berpikir dia mulai seperti Mayu sedangkan aku menggantikan posisi kelinci berkulit wol di tangannya.

Yah, setidaknya dia tidak membawa sebuah kapak atau berniat membedah dan menjahitku kembali.

"Sekarang kita coba yang itu!" titah sang _ichiban o hime sama._ Asal kau tahu, dia terus menerus berlarian di area yang luas dan penuh sesak ini. Aku tak habis pikir dari mana dia memperoleh tenaga dan stamina luar biasa tersebut? Aku sendiri sudah merasa letih, tetapi dia masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda _low-energy._ Ini benar-benar absurd untuk seseorang yang tiga puluh menit lalu hampir matang di tengah jalan.

Pandangan malasku secara perlahan bergulir pada arah di mana telunjuk lentik itu menuding. Tak jauh dari tempat kami bertiga berada adalah sebuah wahana kincir raksasa yang cukup familiar. Syukurlah, akhirnya aku tak perlu lagi khawatir jantungku akan lepas seperti saat menaiki _jet-coaster _atau halilintar ─Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang yang mau mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk diombang-ambing di udara saat mengendarai wahana-wahana yang berpotensi mencabut nyawa tersebut.

Jika kau benar-benar Miku Hatsune, maka semua itu memanglah hal sepele. Kau bukan manusia seutuhnya. Tetapi pikirkan aku.

Secara estafet menikmati mesin pendongkrak adrenalin, jangan menjerit histeris jika sampai hal yang kan terakhir kau lihat duduk di sampingmu adalah mayat yang sudah kaku.

Ah! Mengapa semua bisa menjadi seperti ini dan terlebih lagi, MENGAPA AKU MENURUTI SEMUA KEMAUANNYA?!

"Sederhana, itu karena dia cantik, manis, imut dan bersuara merdu." Kalimat tersebut dibisikkan tepat di telinga kananku. Pandanganku pun segera beralih sekilas pada seorang pengunjung yang sempat ku lewati saat Miku memaksa kedua kakiku untuk menyamakan jengkal langkah kakinya. Dia melirik padaku yang bersusah payah untuk menolehkan kepala, tersenyum malas sambil melambai-lambaikan sebuntal permen kapas di tangannya.

Tunggu saja nanti, Beelz. Awas kau yang beraninya tertawa di atas penderitaanku!

Sungguh, aku benar-benar benci dengan lalat itu jika dalam wujud manusia. Menurutku, Beelzebub dalam bentuk boneka lalat hijau itu lebih menyenangkan, karena aku bisa dengan leluasa menghajarnya kapan saja setiap kali dia berceloteh.

"Hei! Tidak bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat sedikit?!" masih mencengkeram erat pergelangan tanganku, gadis ini kembali menggerutu sebal. Tubuhku sedikit terjungkal saat ku alihkan perhatianku kembali padanya yang sekarang sedikit menoleh kebelakang ─salahkan sebuah kaleng bekas yang tak sengaja ku injak barusan.

Sementara aku masih berusaha mengatur keseimbangan tubuh yang goyah, dia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya "Aku tak mau lagi menunggu di barisan antrian hanya kare-" dan kalimatnya terhenti.

Huh? Ada apa dengannya?

Seperti ada sebuah kekuatan yang menekan tombol _off_ gadis hiperaktif dan cerewet ini, saat itu juga dia tak bergerak lagi. Sedikit penasaran ada apa, aku melangkah di sampingnya dan mengamati wajah kemudian bergantian ke objek apa yang sedang dia lihat. Di sanalah, dua sosok, tepatnya sepasang pemuda dan pemudi, tampak sedang berdiri di sebuah stand.

Si pria mengenakan wig berwarna azure cerah. Jeans tipis, yang mana bisa ku kenali dari sepertiga betis hingga mata kaki akibat sisanya terhalang jaket jubah berwarna putih. Serta syal biru yang membuatku berpikir _"orang gila mana lagi muncul di depan mataku dan ber-cosplay ala Kaito Shion di tengah udara yang bisa membuat keringatmu mengering?"_.

Sedangkan si wanita. Dia mengenakan semacam rompi abu-abu gelap dengan ornament serupa tabung-tabung tiup alat musik _brass_ di atas dada yang sepertinya berfungsi sebagai pengait. Perutnya tertutup oleh terusan kaos hitam lengan pendek yang dia kenakan di balik rompi. Namun bagian pangkal paha dari kaki jenjang berbalut _High boots_ kuning dan _stocking _hitam bisa sedikit kau lihat dari rok selutut yang terbelah menjadi dua dan hanya diikat oleh sepasang sabuk bercorak belang coklat-kuning dengan pola segitiga.

Jika aku boleh menjelaskan lebih detail lagi, dia memiliki tinggi semampai dan berbadan proporsional. Mengenakan _headset_ yang berfungsi sebagai bando untuk rambutnya yang di cat sewarna gulali. Penutup lengan seperti yang dikenakan Miku. Dan ketika dia berbicara pada pria yang berpakaian mirip Kaito Shion tersebut, aku bisa melihat permata berwarna biru seukuran kenari menjadi hiasan kerah rompinya.

Baiklah, cukup, aku mulai kesulitan untuk mencerna segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarku hari ini. Aku tidak bodoh kau tahu, hanya saja tingkat kecerdasanku tak sanggup meraih keganjilan yang datang silih berganti. Ijinkan aku mengurutkan penampakan apa saja yang bermunculan sebagai antisipasi agar otakku tak mengalami malfungsi.

Pertama-tama, perkenalkan karakter khayal dari negeri penuh konflik antar manusia, monster dan dewa. Termasuk lawan tangguh incaran seantero _player_ dikarenakan _item drop_-nya yang tergolong mewah. Sekaligus pet, asisten atau entahlah. Yang jelas dia adalah teman setia di dunia maya meski hubungan kami tak mencerminkan demikian. Beelzebub.

Lalu gadis manis di sampingku yang pasti bisa membuat setiap lelaki iri jika mereka tahu bahwa dia bukanlah sekedar proyeksi tiga dimensi. Diva dunia maya yang manja dan cerewetnya bisa dengan mudah membuatku secara absurd menurut tak berdaya, meski sebagian diriku masih belum bisa mengakui fakta tersebut darinya serta seluruh omong kosong ini. [Jujur, pasti ada yang salah dengan otakku.]

Dan yang terbaru. Dua karakter tambahan yang mewarnai hari di mana hukum pasti tak lagi berlaku dalam kesadaranku. Kaito Shion serta Luka Megurine, bersama-sama berjalan beriringan di dalam jangkauan radius sepuluh meter pantuan pengelihatanku.

Baiklah, apalagi yang bisa lebih kacau dari semua ini? Silahkan bagi siapapun yang ingin menambahkan. Terserah!

"Tidak jadi,"

Eh?

Setelah sekian jeda observasi gila, gadis bernuansa hijau aqua ini akhirnya kembali berbicara. Anehnya, sejak perjumpaan awal kami berdua, baru sekali ini dia berkata lirih. Ku toleh lagi dia, tapi dia terlebih dulu menjejakkan kakinya bahkan sebelum kepalaku berputar dari porosnya. Tentu saja, sekali lagi aku harus terhuyung-huyung akibat hampir terjungkal oleh kelakuannya.

Kau ingat? tangannya masih mengunci pergelanganku!

"Hoi-hoi, pelan sedikit bisa, kan?!" protesku tak terima.

"Berisik!" potongnya acuh, mempercepat langkah.

Hei seharusnya aku yang marah di sini. Badanku serasa remuk kau tahu.

"Kau itu kenapa?! Cemburu?!"

"_Urusai!"_

Dan inilah pelajaran pertama yang ku dapat jika kau harus menemani seorang _tsundere_ ─atau mungkin _himedere?_untuk menyenangkan hatinya. Jangan pernah berkomentar apapun saat emosinya sedang tidak stabil, khususnya ketika lenganmu berada dalam cengkeramannya. Kenapa? Sederhana, dia akan dengan mudah memindahkan letak-letak tulangmu.

"_Klak!"_ seperti ini. Dan tak perlu ku jelaskan hal lain tentang jeritanku yang bisa membuat balon-balon beterbangan akibat para pemiliknya terkejut.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

THANKS FOR READ

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

A/N : Author menyampaikan kembali rasa terima kasihnya atas kesediaan para pembaca yang meluangkan waktu dan kuota untuk menyelesaikan membaca fic ini. Dan karena lebaran baru lewat beberapa hari, maka Author juga menyampaikan segenap maaf kepada pembaca sekalian untuk semua kesalahan baik yang telah atau belum, juga yang saya sengaja atau tidak.

Hint :

*Digicharat : _anime_ anak-anak yang lucu. Dulu pernah ditayangkan oleh channel spacetoon surabaya.

*tatapan seperti seekor hamster hendak menerkam biji matahari : Bagi yang pernah menonton iklan tahun 90an dari sebuah produk kacang kulit dengan logo burung kebangsaan negara kita sebagai maskotnya pasti tahu. Ini adalah plesetan. XD. #plak.

_=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=_

Kaito : "Kita..." [pucat]

Len : "Grub..." [pusing]

Gakupo : "HOMO...?!" [protes]

[adegan saling pandang satu sama lain]

Gakupo : "KAU SALAH! KAMI GRUB LESBIAN!" [dihajar semua korban _genderbend_ dan _body swap _dari sebuah fanfic vocaloid milik author yang sampai sekarang ngaret. XD.]


	3. Chapter 3

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**Hate Haze Writerblock**

**Story © Necro Antharez / Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloid © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**UTAUloid © Vocaloid fan-made over there**

**Genre : Fantasy / (Undetermined yet)**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

Kurang ajar!

Umpatku menggelegar dalam hati ketika kembali duduk berdampingan dengan gadis berkuncir dua dan pria pirang di sebuah bangku yang disediakan lahan penuh wahana ini. Lelaki itu tersenyum mengejek sambil berusaha memperbaiki pergelanganku yang bengkak dan membiru. Sedangkan Miku, gadis yang baru ku ketahui memiliki sikap super menyebalkan ini merebut _notebook _ku dan mengutak atik segala _icon_ yang bisa dia klik.

Mulai beberapa _shortcut _Game Online yang ku miliki ─ia sempat meminta _password_ untuk mengakses ID ku dan tentu tak ku berikan. Lalu _paint tool SAI_ ─sebuah _software_ yang dulu ku dapatkan dari seorang kenalan di jejaring sosial. Jika kau ingin tahu itu apa, itu adalah perangkat lunak untuk menggambar. Salah satu hasilnya adalah gambar yang menjadi foto sampul di akun pribadiku, sekaligus salah satu cover dari cerita fanfiksi yang ku buat. _Winamp_ ─Ah, tentu saja. Mendengarkan musik itu bermanfaat untuk memperbaiki suasana hati.

Hingga akhirnya dia memberi satu tatapan penuh tanya pada folder khusus berisi kumpulan lagu-lagu vocaloid koleksiku. Aku memperhatikan kursor _mouse_ yang bergerak ke sebuah nama.

"_Mirai no Kimi to?" _eja-nya pada susunan romaji yang tertulis. Itu adalah sebuah Visual Novel yang menceritakan tentang seorang anak band yang secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Miku di sebuah gang sebulan sebelum natal. Kisah yang ditawarkan di dalamnya cukup menarik untuk diikuti dan banyak kejadian lucu menghiasi. Terlebih lagi dengan _ending_-nya, mampu membuatku merasa terharu.

Namun aku mulai merasa gelisah, mengapa seperti ada suatu hal yang tak beres?

Aku melirik Beelzebub sekilas. Lelaki itu sekarang melepas pergelanganku dan berkata 'jangan terlalu banyak menggerakkan tangan kanan dulu', seraya meneguk sebuah kaleng minuman soda. Sikap yang dia tunjukkan sekarang ini terasa begitu ganjil. Dia seperti menghindari kontak mata dan entah iya atau tidak, aku seperti melihat ujung bibirnya melengkung senang sebelum ia tolehkan kepalanya dariku ─mendongak dan bersiul.

Ku perhatikan lagi layar monitor _notebook _ku. Pandanganku terganggu oleh kunciran _turquoise_ Miku, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa mengintip Visual Novel yang sudah lama tak ku sentuh lagi.

Karena waktu terakhir kali aku menyetelnya dalam mode layar penuh, tentu saja sekarang layar LCD _notebook_ menjadi gelap total ketika program Visual Novel pertama kali dijalankan. Tak lama kemudian _background _putih bertuliskan '_Suplement Time'_ muncul. Di ikuti gambar wajah Miku yang tampak manis dan ceria ─jangan samakan dengan monster yang masih mengelap sisa-sisa ingusnya setelah di sini. Aku tekankan dia sangat berbeda!

Tanpa menunggu lama, tombol _start_ pun dia tekan. _Background _kembali memutih lalu digantikan oleh pemandangan sebuah pedestrian di mana pohon-pohon di tepi jalan gugur karena memasuki musim dingin. Di bagian bawah gambar tersebut muncul kotak dialog berisi cerita dari sudut pandang orang pertama karakter utama. Sebut saja dia lelaki misterius.

Pada awalnya semua berjalan normal. Kalimat demi kalimat datang silih berganti seiring tombol _next_ yang di tekan setelah sekian jeda. _Background _yang ditampilkan juga ikut berubah menyesuaikan latar cerita. Melihat bagaimana tenangnya gadis ini, sepertinya dia berhasil menampik rasa sedihnya yang tadi sempat memakan korban luka-luka ─Aku sama sekali tidak bergurau, kau tahu─. Tapi… sungguh, ada sesuatu yang membuat ujung pelipisku berkedut penuh waspada.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Beelze untuk ke dua kali. Dia juga melirik sekilas. Tatapan '_ada apa lihat-lihat?'_ bisa ku baca dari kedua matanya. Hingga tiba-tiba aku mendengar gumaman tak koheren dari balik kepalaku.

"Ap… Ku… Ah… ?!"

Aku menoleh saat itu juga tetapi…

"PLAK!"

Katakan, harus berapa banyak dosis penyiksaan yang harus ku dapatkan dalam sehari tanpa ku tahu letak di mana kesalahanku?! Belum juga pengelihatanku menangkap apa dan tahu ada apa, telapak lima jari begitu ringannya menstempel pipiku. Dengan begini aku pasti akan mudah dikenali jika seumpama aku termasuk dari daftar pencarian orang.

"Kenapa kau─" menamparku?!

Ingin tahu kenapa kata-kataku terpotong ditengah jalan. Simpel, sertakan _sound effect_ berikut ini.

"PLAK!"

Dan ini.

"PLAK!"

Juga ini.

"PLAK!"

Oh yang ini juga.

"PLAK!"

Sekarang kau puas hah?!

"PLAK!"

Oh _kami sama_, aku berdoa padamu agar diberi keselamatan dan kekebalan agar wajah ini tidak membuatku dijauhi dengan sebutan si buruk rupa suatu hari nanti, serta hati yang cukup lapang untuk bisa menerima nasib buruk yang tak pernah ada habisnya sampai detik ini.

Sembari menahan rasa terbakar akibat enam tamparan beruntun bernilai lima _combo hit_ dan sebuah _critical_ yang mana bunyinya cukup nyaring. Aku mengumpulkan segenap _life point_ yang tersisa untuk sekali lagi mencuri pandang padanya. Jika ini adalah duel kartu dalam _anime _Yu-Gi-Oh!, mungkin aku seperti Yugi Mutou yang masih tetap tegar berdiri di kedua kakinya ketika harus melawan Yami Yugi di duel terakhir mereka, di mana monster dengan julukan 'Dewa Naga langit Osiris' berada di arenanya dengan mulut yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis setelah menyemburkan api membara.

Bedanya, jika Yami Yugi selalu memasang wajah percaya diri luar biasa dan pose bak seorang raja, maka wajah Miku tampak merah seperti kepiting baru ditiriskan dari penggorengan dengan telapak tangan berada sejajar dengan kepala ─siap menukik kapan saja. Bibirnya mengatup, bergetar dan mengerucut.

Serta pipi menggembung bulat yang membuatku berpikir ─pipi siapa yang sebenarnya ditampar dan pipi siapa pula yang seharusnya bengkak?

Kedua alis Miku membentuk dua garis yang bila terus ditarik akan menjadi bersilangan. Intinya, dia marah, atau kurang lebih begitu. Tetapi kenapa? Seolah dituntun oleh takdir atau apa, mataku menyipit pada layar _notebook_ yang masih belum ditelan _screensaver._

Di sana, sebuah siluet seorang gadis berkulit putih susu tengah tergeletak di aspal jalan tertangkap olehku. Tak ada sehelai kain yang dia kenakan kecuali lilitan-lilitan selotip putih membungkus tubuhnya, sehingga sekilas dia seperti mumi. Tetapi mumi masih jauh lebih baik, karena dilihat bagaimanapun kau bisa mengkategorikan penampilan gadis itu cukup vulgar. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya sebagian paha hingga betis, pinggul, dada dan kedua lengan saja. Selainnya tak perlu ku jelaskan untuk kedua kali.

"_E-ec-ecchi!"_

Gumam Miku kemudian. Air mukanya tampak bergidik lengkap dengan bulir-bulir bening di kedua sudut matanya. Dia hampir menangis? tentu saja. Karena gadis itu dan dia adalah orang yang sama. Oh sial! Pantas saja sejak program itu berjalan ada semacam perasaan bahwa sesosok iblis tengah tertawa dibelakangku. Bicara soal tawa seorang iblis, samar-samar ku dengar cekikikan tertahan yang berubah menjadi suara batuk tersedak. Ah rasakan itu! Mati saja sekalian!

Yah, aku cukup mengerti. Jika aku sendiri sampai terpergok tengah membuka gambar semacam itu pasti penilaian _ecchi_-lah yang ku dapat. Tetapi dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, aku memang tak bisa menahannya. Demi semesin penuh kaleng minuman yang harus ku lindas dengan _road roller _sewaan, Visual Novel itu terdapat Miku di dalamnya! Mengertilah, aku tidak melihatnya sebagai bahan pelampiasan insting alami yang dimiliki setiap anak laki-laki. Namun murni hanya sebagai bahan agar cerita tersebut menarik… err… tidak! Tidak dalam artian mesum atau sejenisnya! Kau tahu, Miku itu terlalu manis dan dia tak pantas memiliki karakter yang membuatnya tampak seperti gadis murahan. Selain itu dia memiliki da- ah lupakan.

Setelah tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu juga wajahku memucat didepan sorot matanya. Baginya hal ini pasti sangat memalukan. Ku lirik gambar itu dan dia secara bergantian seraya mencari alasan untuk meminta pengampunan. Eh? Mengapa aku terdengar seperti pelayan tengah ditindas majikannya yang kejam. Ah terserah. Aku tahu aku salah dan aku ingin menyelesaikan ini semua.

"Ternyata sejak awal kau memang memiliki kegemaran semacam itu!" dia mendekatkan wajah dan menaikkan volume suaranya. Hei, hentikan, kita berada di keramaian kau tahu. Sikapmu itu bisa mengundang kesalah-pahaman orang lain. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri keningku. Biar pun namanya mengandung kata dingin, tetap keringat ini tak membantu mendinginkan suasana. Samar-samar juga ku mulai mendengar bisik-bisik anak kecil yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah kami bertiga.

Coba saja bayangkan, jika ini _anime, _siapa yang tidak tertawa? Dua orang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan di bangku taman. Yang satu mendapat tamparan dan dimarahi sedangkan seorang lagi mereka acuhkan ─menggelinding tidak karuan karena salah makan. Atau lebih tepatnya tersedak minuman. Entah dia juga menelan kalengnya? Aku pun tak tahu, karena yang harus ku hadapi adalah Miku. Beelzebub yang menarik-narik ujung celanaku tanpa tenaga bukanlah prioritas utama. Dia itu _demon_ dan mustahil bisa mati konyol kecuali dia cukup tolol.

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar…" ucapku membela diri yang lebih terdengar seperti permohonan. Miku memperjelas kerutan di antara kedua alisnya hingga kedua matanya pun sampai turut memutih. Kau itu titisan raja neraka atau apa sih sebenarnya?! Dan… mengapa kejadian ini tak jauh beda dengan tampilan _manga_?! Mengapa aku tak merasa terkejut atau apa? aku manusia bukan? ini bumi, kan?!

"Jelaskan padaku!" secara ajaib angin berhembus kencang di sekitar kami. Membuat kedua kuncir Miku berdiri dan menambah kesan ngeri. A-ampun Miku _sama_…

"Mama, kakak yang di sana sedang apa sih?"

"Hush, jangan tunjuk-tunjuk kakak yang lagi bertengkar dengan pacarnya."

Pacar, huh? Sekilas ku lirik keluarga kecil yang kebetulan lewat tak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Gadis kecil yang digandeng oleh perempuan paruh baya itu sempat bertatap mata denganku dan dia tertawa. Wanita yang tahu tingkah usil buah hatinya itu meletakkan telunjuk di ujung bibirnya ─bahwa apa yang dia lakukan itu tak baik, lalu tersenyum berisyaratkan kata maaf padaku.

Tak lama kemudian gadis itu melepas gandengan tangan darinya ketika lelaki di samping wanita tadi membicarakan sesuatu dengannya. Gadis itu lalu membungkuk kecil ke arahku sebelum memberi senyum dan acungan jempol yang bisa diartikan,

'_Maaf onii-san dan selamat berjuang.'_

Lebih baik jadi pertapa jika harus memiliki pacar yang bisa berubah sampai-sampai _sadako _saja jauh lebih baik darinya.

Kembali ke Miku yang ku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya kembali tenang. Setelah secuil kejadian dengan gadis kecil itu, kali ini muncul tiga anak-anak SD yang menyoraki dengan kata,

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"

Dasar setan-setan kecil! Kalian pikir gadis manis yang tampak bersiap mencabut nyawaku ini akan melakukan hal demikian?! Seolah sependapat denganku, perlahan Miku pun menolehkan wajahnya pada mereka. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tetapi ketiga bocah nakal itu langsung berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan kami. Sampai-sampai jatuh tersungkur. Ya ampun, seberbahaya apa kondisiku saat ini?

"A-agan," suara lemah dari Beelze yang sejak tadi tak ku hiraukan. Daripada menyulut hal-hal tak diinginkan, aku injak saja dia sekalian. Sekaligus balasan tambahan karena dialah biang kerok yang membuatku terjepit dalam situasi semacam ini. Seandainya dia mengingatkanku sejak awal kalau bagian awal Visual Novel tadi terdapat gambar Miku ─tidak, bahkan seingatku masih ada bagian lain yang jauh lebih parah─ pasti aku tak harus mengalami hal ini.

"A-agan," diam!

"Nyit! Nyit!" eh?

Suara decit apa barusan?

"A-agan… Hiks…" bisa diam apa tidak?!

"Nyit! Nyit!"

Suara decit sama ketika kakiku kembali menghentak di mana seharusnya kepala Beelze berada. Suara decit ini sangat familiar. Kau bisa mendengar suara semacam ini dari sepatu berukuran kecil dan berbantalan udara yang biasa dikenakan pada balita oleh orang tuanya. Atau balon. Atau boneka. Tunggu! Boneka?

Begitu kata boneka terlintas di kepalaku, saat itu juga tanganku meraba-raba tanah di sekitar kakiku. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menemukan sebuah benda bulat seukuran genggaman tangan berstruktur kulit dari bulu-bulu halus. Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun memungutnya dan…

"B-Beelze?" kuremas dia sekali lagi.

"Nyit! Nyit!" ternyata… memang dia.

"Baiklah sampai di mana urusan kita tadi?" tanya Miku setelah yakin anak-anak nakal tadi telah hilang. Sejenak dia melotot ke arahku, namun dia langsung melirik Beelze dalam bentuk boneka bulat berbulu.

Aku.

Beelze.

Aku.

Beelze.

Aku. Lagi.

Beelze. Dan dia tetap diam, menatap Beelze seperti singa kelaparan. Beelze yang dipandangi seperti itu mulai gemetar ketakutan. Hei apa yang terjadi? Sedetik kemudian, mata gadis itu pun berubah berbinar-binar. Seperti melihat seikat _negi_ hijau ranum-ranum.

Sebentar. Jangan bilang kalau kau…

"_Ka-Kawaii!" _Kau bercanda kan? Hanya karena dia boneka bulu berwarna hijau?

Ku memasang alis datar dan meremas Beelze sekali lagi.

"Nyit! Nyit!"

"KYAAA~AAA!" Miku langsung merebut Beelze dari tanganku. Beelze yang panik karena secara tiba-tiba diremas lebih keras dariku ─aku melihat mata hitamnya yang besar dan bulat sedikit melotot─ hanya bisa menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangan dan kaki berbentuk tonjolan kecil ditubuhnya. Tidak lupa dengan bunyi decit yang sekarang membuatnya harus tergencet diantara kedua lengan Miku yang memeluknya dengan sangat gemas.

Ya ampun. Apa ada yang salah dengan otakmu? Dia itu lalat! LALAT! Bukankah perempuan menyukai figur seperti kelinci, kucing, anjing, beruang serta binatang-binatang lain yang tampak jinak dan menggemaskan untuk dijadikan boneka? Mengapa diantara semua tadi, lalat bulat ini menjadi pilihan?!

Ah, setidaknya aku bisa bernapas lega. Sementara Miku sibuk menyiksa mangsa barunya, aku diam-diam meraih _notebook _yang kini telah berganti _slide show _berupa gambar-gambar Miku dalam beragam pose dan penampilan cantik nan manis. Mengembalikannya ke mode semula dan menutup Visual Novel _Mirai no Kimi_ yang mengadu domba kami berdua_._

_=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=_

Tangan kananku masih terasa sakit sekarang ini. Untunglah gadis itu tak lagi menyeretku seperti sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya telah terpakai untuk menahan Beelze agar tidak kabur. Percaya atau tidak, boneka bulat itu benar-benar bisa terbang. Saat Miku mencoba permainan menembak bebek beberapa saat lalu, Makhluk hijau ini sempat menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bersembunyi di tempat tinggi. Tentu aku tak mau jika sampai aku lagi yang menjadi korban rengekan gadis itu. Jadi aku meremasnya tepat ketika dia melaluiku hingga berdecit supaya Miku tahu kalau dia ingin pergi menjauhinya.

"Hei! Mengapa kau bengong saja!" gadis itu berteriak di ujung jarak kami yang… kau bercanda? sejak kapan dia berada sejauh sepuluh stan di depanku? Oh, jadi itu alasan mengapa kedua kaki ku hampir putus dibuatnya. Mengambil langkah malas, aku pun merayapi jalan dan menghampirinya. Kebetulan tempat kami berada tak terlalu penuh sesak seperti di beberapa titik lain, mungkin itu juga yang membuat Miku lebih leluasa untuk berpindah-pindah.

"Apa kau berusaha untuk melarikan diri?!" ucapnya tak senang hati. Jika aku memang berniat demikian, sudah sejak awal aku meninggalkanmu atau mengacuhkan semua permintaanmu. Lagi pula, aku bukan tahanan kabur dari penjara bukan?

"Jika kau melarikan diri, boneka ini tak akan ku kembalikan padamu!" dia mengancamku. Meremas Beelze lebih erat di dadanya. Makhluk itu tampak murung atau… hei… kau tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan bukan? lucu sekali. Mengapa ungkapan ini bisa begitu pas ditujukan padanya? Lihatlah, mata yang berkaca-kaca dan semburat merah di bawahnya. Dia benar-benar mengambil kesempatan di tempat sesempit itu.

Meski dia begitu menyebalkan. Miku tetap Miku. Jika aku memperhatikan wajah manis yang sama seperti di dalam kumpulan koleksiku, dimanfaatkan oleh 'Beelcabul' adalah hal yang tak akan bisa ku terima begitu saja.

"Terserah," aku mendesah. "tapi aku peringatkan. Jauhkan boneka jelek itu dari sana." Lanjutku seraya menuding Beelze.

Gadis itu terbengong memandangku. Matanya perlahan mengikuti arahan telunjukku, bergulir ke bawah perlahan lalu kembali menatapku. Wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah.

"D-Dasar tak tahu malu!"

H-Hoi…

"Menuding-nuding bagian tubuh wanita seperti itu adalah sebuah pelecehan!"

Apa maksudnya?! Aku sama sekali tidak menyinggung 'apapun itu' dan mulutnya langsung menghujaniku dengan kata-kata yang menuduh. Lagi pula bukan itu maksudku, tapi boneka itu! BONEKA SIALAN ITU! Bukan tubuhnya yang selalu mendapat komplain terlalu rata. Ugh! Tiba-tiba saja bola mata _turquoise_ itu menatapku tajam.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu…" inikah yang disebut intuisi wanita? Semacam sensor khusus yang mampu mendeteksi prasangka buruk seseorang? Mengerikan.

"Lalu aku harus menyebutnya? Begitu?" tanyaku spontan agar aku tampak meyakinkan bahwa aku memang tidak memiliki maksud lain. Miku tampak tercekat dan berjengit sesaat.

"_**Kurone no Ecchi...**__"_

Dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan sangat lirih dan penuh penekanan, sehingga terdengar seperti semacam kutukan yang dialamatkan khusus untukku. Sepertinya keputusanku barusan benar-benar salah. Syukurlah dia tak lagi menghadiahiku dengan bogem dan tamparan. Menyepak dan menendangku juga tidak akan dia lakukan mengingat rok pendek yang dia kenakan. Jika dia berpikir aku cukup mesum untuk memanfaatkan segala kemungkinan, itu sama saja menyerahkan diri menjadi tontonan bukan?

Hei! Aku bukan orang seperti itu!

Sementara aku membayangkan kekerasan fisik macam apa lagi akan kuterima, aku baru sadar jika pandanganku sekarang telah berpindah pada rok hitam lipat-lipat berujung garis berwarna senada rambutnya. Terkadang naluri lelaki memang bisa membujukmu secara halus, ah sialan! Sebelum gadis itu menyadari tingkahku, segera ku geleng kepalaku cepat-cepat.

Entah mengapa pikiran Miku mudah sekali melenceng. Ah, aku paham. Berjalan dengan orang berpredikat kurang ajar di matanya pasti membuat asumsi negatif berlalu lalang di kepalanya, apalagi dengan tragedi _Mirai no Kimi_ beberapa waktu lalu. Posisiku benar-benar kacau. Niat baikku berubah menjadi bumerang yang memukul tengkukku cukup keras.

Menghela satu napas, ku usap wajahku seraya memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk menghadapi gadis ini. Begitu sebuah ide melintas dan mulutku terbuka…

"Miku?" lelaki berambut biru dan gadis gulali memergoki keberadaan kami berdua. Mereka muncul dari jalan yang terletak di sudut sebuah stan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah boneka beruang berbulu coklat berdasi pita hitam dengan garis merah di tengahnya ─mirip seperti pita rambut Miku─. Dan dia terlihat terkejut mendapati gadis ini berada di sini, begitu juga dengan gadis di sampingnya.

"A-Ah, kebetulan sekali ya," lanjut lelaki itu terbata, lalu tertawa hambar. Dia melirik gadis di sampingnya yang juga melirik balik kearahnya seolah saling melempar ungkapan 'kita harus berkata apa?'.

Ajaib. Atmosfir hampa dan dingin mulai terasa disekitarku. Miku yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingku perlahan menarik diri mendekat, wajahnya sedikit menunduk seolah enggan menatap keberadaan mereka berdua. Aku bisa melihat ujung pundak yang terekspos mulai bergetar.

"_Kau itu kenapa?! Cemburu?!"_

Kalimat yang sempat ku sampaikan padanya kini terngiang di telingaku. Jadi, ucapan asal-asalan itu memang tepat sasaran? Yah, seharusnya bukan hal mengejutkan mengingat rasa sakit di pergelangan tangan kananku yang sesekali menyengat, akibat gadis ini menggunakan segenap tenaga untuk melampiaskan semua rasa kesalnya.

Tidak ada mendung, hujan atau pun badai. Miku yang sebelumnya begitu terang-terangan menjaga jarak dan memanggilku dengan beragam jenis sebutan bagi orang kurang ajar, secara tiba-tiba mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan kiriku.

Boneka Beelzebub masih terjepit oleh lengan yang lain semakin tampak tersiksa. Bagus, cekik dia. Maaf Beelze, saat ini adalah waktu terburuk untuk menolongmu. Itu pun jika aku memang berniat demikian.

"Umm, Miku," tanya Luka, si gadis berambut gulali, ketika melihat tingkah Miku di depannya. Aku bisa mengkategorikan wajahnya ke dalam ekspresi khawatir sekarang ini. "siapa… dia?" sambungnya.

Miku diam tak menjawab. Dia mengangkat wajah perlahan, tapi pandangan di bawah naungan bayang-bayang anak rambut yang menjuntai menyembunyikan permata hijau aqua yang berkaca-kaca. Dia melirik ke arahku dan Itu terasa… menusuk.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kurone Yamikawa," sela-ku menggantikan Miku. Tawa kaku muncul di bibirku dan aku berusaha membuatnya tampak senormal mungkin di hadapan mereka berdua.

"U-umm… seingatku Miku tak pernah membicarakan seorang teman bernama Yamikawa." Ucap Luka hati-hati.

"Ah, tentu saja, kami baru berjumpa pagi tadi." ─dan sejak itu aku tak sadar telah menjadi sansak hidup baginya jika boleh ku tambahkan. Ku lebarkan senyumku dan berusaha bertingkah sewajarnya.

"Oh maaf, kami belum memperkenalkan diri," Luka terburu-buru membungkuk kecil.

"Shion Kaito dan Megurine Luka, benar?" lagi-lagi aku menyela. Selain itu mereka cukup terkenal juga bukan. Tetapi sedikit aneh. Atau sangat aneh. Ataukah mungkin memang wajar?

Entah _cosplayer,_ entah juga nyata. Setidaknya mereka akan kesulitan untuk berjalan-jalan bebas d tempat umum. Fans pasti datang mengerubungi. Tetapi di sini, saat ini, detik ini, tidak ada kejadian semacam itu. Sejak kapan orang-orang berubah menjadi begitu tertib dan toleran pada pemeran figur-figur terkenal seperti mereka?

"Miku sempat bercerita tentang kalian berdua. Ketika aku memperhatikan ciri-ciri yang serupa, aku yakin kalian lah orangnya." Kebohongan total.

Jeda sejenak.

Masing-masing dari kami di sini hanya aku dan Luka yang saling berkomunikasi. Miku tetap berdiam diri sedangkan Kaito terlihat gelisah. Mungkin karena bagaimana sikap Miku yang tak bisa ku prediksi dan keberadaan Beelze di tangannya yang seolah memberi kesan eksplisit jika ada suatu hubungan di antara kami. Apalagi boneka bulat berwarna hampir senada dengan nuansa hijau aqua tersebut sekarang Miku bawa erat-erat.

"Ah…. Begitu ya." Gadis berambut gulali itu sambil menyikut pelan pemuda di sampingnya. Melirik tajam, memberi isyarat agar dia mau memperpanjang basa-basi kami.

Lelaki itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya, garis matanya mengoreksi posisi kami berdua saat ini. Dia seperti tidak rela namun tak bisa mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Kita pergi…"

Eh? Lagi? Ku memasang wajah tak setuju namun pelukan Miku mulai mengerat. sial! Jangan bilang jika kau berniat meremukkan sekujur lengan kiriku juga. Terpaksa. Tak mau mengalami cacad permanen sebelum tua, aku pun menuruti keinginannya dan mengucap pamit pada mereka berdua dengan rasa canggung.

"Ah, maaf. Gadis ini terlalu bersemangat untuk menjajal setiap wahana." Kilahku. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Oh, ya, tidak apa-apa." lagi. Hanya Luka yang merespon padaku, itu pun dengan sikap yang tak jauh beda denganku. "tolong jaga Miku ya." Justru sebaliknya, doakan aku agar masih bisa menatap keindahan mentari di esok hari.

Akhirnya, kami pun melenggang pergi. Tak seperti tadi di mana Miku menarikku paksa, kali ini dia hanya berjalan menyamakan langkah kaki kami berdua. Pelukannya tak lagi seerat sebelumnya, juga tak menunjukkan bahwa dia akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Sekedar bergantung di sana, seperti bergelayut pada seutas tali di atas pijakan kecil yang jika dia lepaskan maka dia akan kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Ah, aku bisa meramalkan kejadian buruk apa lagi yang akan ku alami jika gadis ini tak kunjung mendapatkan keceriaannya kembali. Ini sungguh merepotkan.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

THANKS FOR READ

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=

A/N : Apakah _chapter _ini mulai sedikit berbeda penulisannya dengan _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya? Umm, sebenarnya author mulai merasa mulai muncul _feel _yang berbeda dari awal penulisan cerita ini, tapi... ah sudah lupakan. Terima kasih atas kesediaan pembaca sekalian untuk meluangkan waktunya di sini. Author di sini juga ingin menyampaikan beberapa kesalahan yang terlanjur tertulis di _chapter _sebelumnya. Misal tato di lengan kiri Miku yang ternyata lebih banyak author jumpai dengan tulisan nominal '01', padahal author sebelumnya menulisnya '03'.


End file.
